


"She hates coffee"

by Melinda_coulson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Philinda One Scene Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinda_coulson/pseuds/Melinda_coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson gets seriously injured during an operation and melind needs to be near him more for herself than for him. And she doesn't let anything stop her... As usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"She hates coffee"

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff/ philinda friendship. Comfort and talking.  
> One -shot

Coulson had to actually put in a lot of efforts to open his eyes, they seemed to have become unnatural heavy. His vision was blurry and there was a pounding in his head. All he could see was a dark room and the blinking lights from different machines hooked on to him towards his right. At the same time he could feel a weight on his left hand, but this weight was comforting and warm. It was a hand , soft and strong followed by a head that was currently sleeping blissfully on his hand. The prestin face of melinda may sleeping brought an unprompted smile on his face.

But all this movement was enough to awake melinda. Her eyes snapped open. He could see the relief, happiness and maybe even something more that shone in her eyes as soon as she registered what was happening.

'Hi' she wispered  
'How long have I been out?", his voice was still hoarse.  
"About 5 days..."  
"I feel miserable"  
" you look miserable too "a smile tugged at her lips.  
What happened? Is the 084 secure? The last thing he remembers was falling off from a building.  
"You mean what happened after you jumped off a 4 storied building trying to protect the 084 rather than seeking cover and waiting for the evacuation team?"  
"There was no time or scope for a cover in that place ,and I FELL off the building".  
"Well then you should be glad to be alive and have your whole body intact. There was some severe damage to your skull which obviously bore the brunt of your bravery.the doctors had to wait for the swelling in your brain to go down before they could operate. The first few days were critical as there was nothing anyone could do but wait."  
Though she hardly showed her emotions he could still feel the unhappiness in the voice. He just squeezed her hand as a reassurance that he was fine. Taking this as a cue she continued.  
"Anyway you had your surgery yesterday and though everything went well nothing could be said about your vision and oratory function until u woke up."  
"I am fine melinda" all he got in reply was a nod.  
A comfortable silence fell between them.

"Are you even allowed to be here?"  
"Why do you ask so?" Her face betrayed no sence of guilt.  
"Because the clock reads 3:10 am and no hospital has such long visiting hours. "He replied with his boyish grin.  
"Well I do not need the hospital s permission to be here if I want to."she replied sternly  
He could see that she was tired and sleep deprived.  
"How long have you been here..?did you eat? "  
"I am fine coulson. You are the patient remember? I just came to check on you the last night and decided to stay back incase you woke up. "  
From her eyes and her messy hair he was absolutely sure that she had not left his bedside for at least he past day .And would have hardly slept since his accident.He would have liked to actually ask her to take better care of herself , she was important to him..but he was tired and so was she.

"I really need to sleep" he finally said  
"Yes you do."came the reply  
"And so do you"  
"I am not leaving until tomorrow morning " Godshe was stubborn  
"Okay then you can sleep here"he said moving to the right side of his bed  
"What? No "  
"Come on May this is not the first time we will be sleepin on the same bed , besides since my hand is hooked up to all these machines I will not even be able to hug u. You have nothing to worry about."  
When all he got was a glare, He tried a different tactic.  
" I wonder what the nurses will do when I ring the alarm and they find you here."  
This got him a reaction from her  
Still glaring, she got up from the chair and sat on the bed , slowly so as to not hurt him, she placed her head on the pillow.  
"Just coz I want to stay til tomorrow morning " she said ,but he could already feel her body relaxing.  
"You smell like hospital " she said and he could hear the smile.  
But this didn't stop her from snuggling into the nook of his shoulder and neck and she slipped into sleep, and the needles did not prevent him from laying one arm protectively over he as he also finally slept peacefully.

 

Coulson awoke to the noise of metal clanking.soon he saw the source of the noise, an elderly nurse who had come to check on him.she did not at all seem to be surprised on seeing a now awake may on his bed. But may quickly got off him bed and stood away.  
The nurse started her routine check up.  
Nice to see that you are recovering fast, how are you feeling?  
Good, he replied beaming  
Well I am happy to hear that ,otherwise with the way your friend here was watching over You like a hawk without eating or sleeping I was sure that I would have to soon add a bed in this room ,coz she would just refuse to leave you.  
Coulson turned to look at may, who to his surprise was actually blushing.  
Her expression had hardly changed though.  
"I'm gonna go get coffee" was all she said before she left the room in a hurry.  
Coulson looked at the nurse smiling " she hates coffee".

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I adore philinda.your reviews really will encourage me to write more....so plz read and review.


End file.
